The queen's child
by Izac45
Summary: New world, Genderbend (Only around Luffyko snd Namizo). Luffyko acted really strange these days until one day were about to find out why.
1. Luffyko's announcement

I decided to go for genderbend LuNa story tell me what you think.

Oh and One piece is not mine it's oda's

* * *

Luffyko's Announcement

It was another day in the sunny and everyone woke up and then went down for breakfast…. Well almost everyone.

"Oi where's Luffyko-san?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know it's not like her to skip eating." Namizo responded.

"Maybe someone should get her before Sanji gets worry some again." Usopp said looking at Sanji.

"I'll go and maybe ask for her pan-" Brook got kicked before finishing his sentence.

"No way in hell you shitty skeleton!" Sanji yelled.

"I'll get her." Robin said.

* * *

She then went to the captains quarters and hears sighing from the other side. So she opens the door to find Luffyko sitting and thinking.

"What am I going to do?" Luffyko muttered.

"What's wrong captain-san?" Robin asked.

Luffyko then looked at Robin with an worried expression. "Robin… its ac-actually ummm…" Luffyko tried to find the right words to say to Robin. "Sorry but I can't…"

"It's okay were nakama so tell me what's wrong." Robin assured her.

"You see it's like this-"

* * *

"Why is Robin taking so long?" Zoro asked "Dosen't she know that ALL of us can't eat until the group is together?"

"Of course she knows _Super_ knows!" Franky said "It is our chief's rules for this kitchen."

"Sanji can we all eat without her?" Namizo asked.

"No!"

"Sanji!"

"I said No!

"If you don't let us eat then I'll put this to your dept!"

Sanji now infuriated "I don't care how many bellis will I owe you I said NO you shitty ginger."

"Oh yeah well listen up you-" The door opened as Robin and Luffyko came in.

"Luffyko-san what's wrong? You did not appear when it's time for breakfast." Sanji asked her concerned.

"Yeah Luffyko do you want me to check you?" Chopper asked also concerned.

"N-No I-I'm fine I'm sorry for making you wait for me." Luffyko apologized.

"No it's fine but I'll add this to your dept." Namizo said writing on his notebook.

"Oi you damn ginger don't you dare." Sanji said flaring at the Navigator.

"Oi can we eat already?" Usopp asked.

"We'll continue this discussion later." Namizo said as he awaits his daily breakfast.

"Here you go." Sanji said as he served pancakes and meat for everyone "Luffyko~swan, Robin~Chwan enjoy my meals~" Sanji said with heart eyes while the boys "Eat up you shit bags."

So then everyone started eating like usual, usually after Luffyko is done with her plate she would start stealing from other plates and everyone yells then Sanji defends like usual….But today-

"Luffyko-san what's wrong?" Brook asked as he and the others noticed that Luffyko hasn't even tried to steal food.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Chopper asked.

Robin giggles then stands up and said "Well it looks like our captain has something to say, right Luffyko?"

"Uh Ummmmm…" Luffyko tried to find the right words.

"Go on Luffyko-sis tell us what's going on!" Franky encourage her.

"It's umm I- I'm… I'm… I'm…" Luffyko struggling to announce.

Everyone looked forward waitng for her to finish her words.

Luffyko took a deep inhale then said "I'm…. **I'm pregnant!"**

Every single guy except Zoro and Robin seemed shocked even more (even to Zoro) when Robin calmly added this.

"And it's your child Namizo."

* * *

Bet you didn't see the pregnancy coming did ya?


	2. Response

I was really worried about this story but I'm just surprised that some followers and favorites of this story wants me to continue.

* * *

Response

"M-M-My child?" Namizo asked eyes widened.

Everyone in the dining room was silent that Luffyko is having a baby with Namizo. This angers Sanji who approached the navigator and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU FORCED MY LOVLEY CAPTAIN TO EXPERIENCE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Sanji yelled at Namizo.

"BACK OFF OR I'LL-"

"You'll what? Dept us for commenting on _your_ mistake?" Sanji Countered.

This are about to get out of hand with Namizo and Sanji when Brook and Chopper tries separates the two.

"Stop it you guys." Luffyko said trying to stop them from fighting each other.

Sanji released the collar of Namizo's shirt and took two steps back while Namizo sat down.

"Oi Luffyko what are you gonna do?" Usopp asked.

"I-I don't know I never had a child before." Luffyko said still worried that this will affect her voyage.

"So umm are we gonna stop for a while until Luffyko gives birth?" Zoro asked.

"What do you think captain?" Robin asked.

Luffyko closed her eyes thinking about how if she's gonna continue with the voyage despite the pregnancy.

Namizo is thinking how he'll make it up to Luffyko after taking advantage to her that one nightstand.

"How long are you pregnant?" Chopper asked.

"Three days" Luffyko responded still thinking.

"Ahh" Brook said imagining what will Luffyko's child would look like."I hope Luffyko's child is very cute, innocent and very nice in manners that my heart will melt by that behavior… Not that I have a heart YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"So Namizo will you take responsibility and become a father?" Robin asked.

"I-I-I Don't-"

"What do you mean you **don't?** You're the one who got her _super_ pregnant in the first place." Franky said.

"But but but"

"But nothing you stupid ginger you better take responsibility or else I'm gonna filet you!" Sanji threatened.

Namizo just cringed at this for once he only got to blame himself to blame for her pregnancy but…

"I I'm not sure how-" Namizo is about to finish when his captain interrupted him.

"Alright I decided!" Luffyko announced.

"Hmm" Everyone looked intrigued by her sudden determination.

"Were gonna continue with this voyage." Luffyko said with that much determination burning.

"But Luffyko-san you'll-" Brook tried to speak but…

"I'll be fine every one I'll beat up anyone who tries to hurt my crew and my child" Luffy ko said with every inch of determination in her eyes.

"A-Are you sure? But with my child?" Namizo asked.

Luffyko looked at Namizo for a few second then responds with a smile.

"It's ok Namizo." Luffyko the blushed at the words she said next "I'm actually fine with it as long as it's you Namizo."

Namizo blush and shocked that Luffyko actually wants keep going especially with his child.

Sanji weeps after hearing that she wants Namizo's child.

'Another Luffyko/Namizo huh?' Zoro then imagined that Luffyko and Namizo's child will eat lots of meat and then steals money and jewelry not to mention that he or she will dept anyone who crosses he/she. Zoro shivered at the thought.

"A-Are you sure Luffyko?"Usopp asked thinking about the troubles of have a child around the ship not to mention the new world.

"I'll beat them so don't worry" Luffyko said with a smile.

After that the crew went on the rest of the day without any troubles (even if there is it's not relevant to the story right now.) until everyone fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Next chapter will tell us what happened between Luffyko and Namizo that one night stand.


	3. Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry I gave up/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was only able to make two chapters for this story line so lets leave it like that ok? And I apologize if I gave any false hope for this story so in short, This story is complete and if someone else wants to rewrite this story... I won't complain./p 


End file.
